


Spring Fancy

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Just a bit of Josh and Donna fluff.





	Spring Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Spring Fancy**

**by:** Brandy

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. His.   
**Summary:** Just a bit of Josh and Donna fluff.  
**Spoiler:** Everything through 'Red Haven's on Fire'  
**Author's Note:** This one's for Sharon- cause I promised, and she asked nicely. Feel better soon, Sharon. 

Donna stretched out underneath the shade of the cherry trees along the Mall and closing her eyes, took in the sounds and smells of a beautiful spring day. She was taking advantage of a rare break from the hustle and bustle of work. Work that usually began just as the sun was breaking through the morning mist and invariably ended long after the sun had gone down. So, an hour of uninterrupted sunshine in the middle of the week was a rare treat, and one she intended to savor as long as it lasted. As she nibbled on the salad she had brought with her, she reflected on the last few weeks and realized that things had been much better than she thought they would be.

When Donna had read that fax announcing that Amy had taken the job as Mrs. Bartlett's new Chief of Staff, she had experienced a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could just imagine the trouble Amy would be capable of in that position, and she knew that Josh had been thinking the exact same thing when he heard the news. Of course, given the fact that she had sandbagged Josh's little victory on the HHS budget allocations in the same breath that she announced her new position, that wasn't exactly a paranoid leap.

After that, things had been a little tense for a while, as both she and Josh waited for the next Amy-bomb to drop- but outside of one or two moderate to serious mishaps, Amy had managed to cause more trouble for herself and the First Lady than she had on their side of the building. A rumor ( that became more credible with each passing day) was starting to circle, saying that Mrs. Bartlett was beginning to regret the hasty hiring of Ms. Gardner and that her days in the East Wing were rapidly coming to an end.

There was also the fact that except for a few half-hearted attempts, Amy hadn't tried to rekindle her personal relationship with Josh. That was one thing- the main thing, actually- that Donna had been worried about. She had been forced to admit this to herself two weeks ago after a long day and a longer evening that had culminated in some soul-searching over a pint of Ben & Jerry's 'Chubby Hubby'. The results of her soul-searching went as follows:

1) Despite both her and Josh's attempts at relationships in the last year, they never really lost the connection, the need, the natural gravitation they had, and probably always would have, to each other.

2) There was a distinct possibility that they had both been engaged in a futile attempt to create something separately in their personal lives that already existed elsewhere. ( refer to item #1)

3) Something had happened on Inauguration night when Josh came to her apartment with his snowball throwing band of compatriots- a.k.a, the 'Bad Cops' . Something in his eyes and his voice when he told her she looked amazing. It was something that she had wondered fleetingly about at Christmas, but had pushed away. No... whatever happened between them on Inauguration night had been neither fleeting or easily pushed away.

4) One other tiny, yet very significant, fact. All the other times something occurred between them- like the revealing conversation they had had after the April snarking/flower debacle- whatever had happened had been ignored, bantered away, or lost in the wake of some new and earth-shattering development. This time that wasn't so. This time she kept seeing things that she had never seen before. She was noticing the way Josh looked at her, noticed her, spoke to her. They were professional as they had ever been, but there were moments at the end of the day when things were winding down. Moments when she could swear Josh was looking at her like he had finally figured everything out, and he was just waiting for her catch up. Either that, or he was waiting for the right moment to let her in on the joke.

5) And this was really because all of the others. Despite the fact that Josh had, at one point in time, been smitten with Amy, he really didn't appear to be any longer. In fact, all evidence seemed to point to the fact that he was quite definitely over her and any feelings he had for her were in the nature of professional courtesy, tempered with irritation over the occasional monkey-wrench she tossed in his manner of doing the government's business. Because of this realization, Donna began to wonder if perhaps she and Josh were miraculously on the same page, thinking the same thing at the same time. Wonder of wonders- could it possibly be true?

So, at the bottom of the pint of 'Chubby Hubby', Donna was forced to realize that the feelings she had tried so valiantly to suppress and divert and outright hide were still there- just below the surface. Throughout the last several years, despite everything, it was still there. Refusing, this time, to be ignored.

The question was, what to do? Where did they go from here?

That was the question Donna was still pondering as she sat in the shade of the blossoming, fragrant cherry trees that warm and sunny afternoon in April. She wasn't one step closer to an answer than she had been that night a few weeks ago with Ben And Jerry. With a sigh she discarded her half eaten salad, and took a sip of her water. As she was replacing the cap on the bottle a shadow fell across her. Looking up, she saw Josh regarding her with amusement.

"A salad? That's how you enjoy a nice spring day?" Josh asked with an impish grin.

"Yes. I, unlike some people, don't think of fresh vegetables as a punishment," Donna rejoined with a grin of her own. "What do _you_ think I should be eating?"

"Ice cream," Josh answered, his grin widening as he dropped down beside her on the grass. He was holding out two double scoop cones. One vanilla and one chocolate.

"Where did those come from?" Donna asked as she looked from the cones to Josh's smiling face with delight.

"The ice cream fairy," Josh relied with a smirk, then nodded to his left, "I got them from the ice cream guy over there. I was coming back from the thing and I saw you sitting here and thought you'd like a treat."

"I like treats- especially sweet ones."

"Sweet as in sugary, or sweet as in, 'Golly Josh, that was awfully sweet of you to bring me an ice cream cone?" he asked, taking a lick from first the vanilla cone, then after a shrug, taking a lick of the chocolate one as well.

"Well, I would say you're awfully sweet for bringing me a cone, but you appear to be hogging both of them at the moment," Donna replied with a pointed look.

"I was merely testing them for quality before offering you your choice."

"And?"

"They're really good. Which one do you want?"

"Chocolate. No. Vanilla. No...chocolate." Donna replied, finally reaching for the chocolate cone, while still eyeing the other one.

Josh smiled, eyes dancing as handed her the cone she had chosen, then leaning close he said, "We could share you know. You could lick mine, and then I could...you know...lick yours."

Donna paused in the process of taking a generous lick off of her own cone, and with her brow arched and the trace of a grin dancing at the corner of her mouth said, "A girl could take that comment a few different ways, Josh."

"Well... that depends. People tend to respond to comments like that based on what's already on their mind," Josh replied with a somewhat superior yet teasing smirk.

"Are you insinuating that I have a dirty mind?"

"Not at all. Just making an observation and offering to share," Josh said ,taking a lick of his cone, while giving Donna a sidelong glance.

After a moment, Donna said, "Sharing is nice."

"Very nice."

"Yes. Very nice," Donna said with a tender smile.

"So... I get to lick yours if I let you lick mine?" Josh asked with a wicked grin as he waggled his brows suggestively.

"Okay- but just for the record- a nun would have taken that comment the wrong way," Donna said as she offered Josh a lick of her ice cream cone.

"If you say so... oh, by the way..."

"Yes?"

"You have ice cream on the corner of your mouth."

"Are you offering to lick it off?" Donna asked, this time with her own hint of suggestion.

"If you insist." Josh replied, capturing her mouth in a brief yet very satisfying kiss.

After a moment, he drew away, feeling a little hesitant at first until he saw the smile on Donna's face and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"You're right."

"I always am... about what?"

"Sharing is very nice."

"Very, very nice," he replied.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Now you've got ice cream on the corner of your mouth."

"Oh...well, you know what they say?"

"What?"

"Fair is fair," he replied with a grin.

"You're right. Fair is fair," she said as she leaned forward to return the favor.

As Donna kissed the ice cream away from Josh's mouth, she suddenly realized that the question of where to go and how to do it had suddenly been answered. Who would have thought it could be so simple... and so sweet?

The End


End file.
